Violets
by Kyobyo4evas
Summary: It all started with a flower. Now Nami's thanking Luffy in odd ways, Sanji wants to run Luffy over with a bulldozer,Luffy's just an innocent bystander, finding out that kisses aren't so bad, and Zoro, Usopp, and Chopper have no idea what's going on. LxN.


Okay, this is my first story thingy, and I hope it doesn't suck

Okay, this is my first story thingy, and I hope it doesn't suck!

Disclaimer: I so don't own One Piece…if I did, I would have had to have started writing it when I was 2 years old (it was released in 1997). I was a cool baby, but I wasn't that awesome.

Violet

The sand danced between Nami's toes as she gazed upon _Going Merry. _The moon shined brightly behind the ship with stars scattered across the sky, trying to shine as brightly as the moon. It was a beautiful sight. Nami continued to stargaze as she stretched her back and yawned. She glanced back at the ship and was about to begin her small trek back to the _Going Merry_, when she heard her name being called.

"Hey, Nami! Watch out!" Luffy yelled as he rolled down the hill, full force. Nami's eyes bugged out as she realized Luffy was coming straight at her, and it didn't look like he could (or would) stop. Unfortunately, before she could jump out of Luffy's way, he crashed right into her, sending them both flying downhill. Luffy and Nami toppled along the beach until, eventually, they stopped and found themselves in a rather compromising position.

Luffy bubbled with laughter as he looked down at the angry navigator beneath him. "Sorry, Nami. I tripped," he giggled.

Nami glared up at Luffy as fury seeped into her skin. Nami was about to punch him the gut when she found that she couldn't move underneath him, and that his laughter was infectious. Nami laughed along with Luffy as her anger subsided and she noticed something about him that caught her interest. Nami began to settle down as she struggled to free her arm from underneath Luffy. Nami stared at Luffy intently once her arm had been freed. "Luffy…" Nami began as she reached for his face with her free hand.

"Yeah?" Luffy questioned as he stared at her, childish look intact.

"There's a flower in your ear," Nami finished as her laughter started again. Nami pulled the flower from within his ear and held it in her hand. They both stared at the flower, still laughing, as Nami twirled it in between her fingers.

"It's a violet," she gushed as she smiled at the violet fondly. "They're my favorite type of flower," she informed Luffy as she inhaled the flowers scent. Nami placed the violet stem behind Luffy's ear so she could still see the flower's bulb, and then exclaimed, "Now get the crap off me!" She violently shoved her captain off of her and stood up. She stormed to the ship and was about to climb on deck when she took one last look back. Luffy stared into the sky with the violet still behind his ear. She wondered why Luffy continued to sit on the beach but thought nothing of it and scaled on board the ship. Little did she know, her captain had just come up with an idea.

3/\\\\3

Nami blinked as her eyes adjusted to the morning sunshine. She yawned while she tumbled out of bed and shuffled to her door. When Nami looked outside of her door, there in front of her was Luffy's hat. Nami blinked as she curiously glanced down the hall and slowly shambled up to the straw hat. She bent over and picked up his hat, wondering why it was out in front of her door. Nami didn't expect for there to be a pile of violets tied together with a bow underneath his hat. She didn't expect that one bit. For a small while, she was confused, but then she figured out what her captain had done. Nami smiled widely as she picked up the bouquet of flowers. She took one last glance down the halls before stepping back into her room, smelling her newly acquired violets.

3/\\\\3

Nami breathed in the aroma of the omelet that Sanji was currently flipping as she padded through out the ship, hoping to find Sanji and Zoro. Sanji was obviously in the kitchen, and she had seen Zoro in the weight room, so it was time to set her plan into motion. Nami tiptoed past the kitchen, hoping not to draw Sanji's attention to her, and onto the deck. She sighed as she vaguely listened to Usopp tell Chopper something about him parting the Red Sea before she eventually snuck into the men's quarters. She quietly made a mad dash to Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro's room. She chuckled from already being able to hear her captain snore as she turned the knob on the door. Silently, the navigator entered the room, hoping to find only one occupied bed. Nami grinned slightly as her gaze fell upon Luffy. She strolled over to his sleeping form and sat down on the edge of his bed. Nami's brow twitched slightly when she noticed that Luffy's mouth was hanging open in an oddly deformed way and would make it a bit harder for her plan to go as smoothly as she had thought. Nami sighed as she bent down and smooshed Luffy's mouth back into a normal shape.

"Thank you…for the flowers," Nami whispered with her face just inches from his.

Unfortunately for Nami, right at that moment, Sanji yelled, "Hey everybody! Breakfast is ready!" Luffy's eyes opened and he began to sit up, just as Nami's lips had planted on his.

It was a short kiss. However, it was long enough for Sanji to barge into the room, wondering why Luffy hadn't been at the dining table as soon as he'd uttered the word ready.

"You're welcome…and thank YOU," Luffy replied once they had pulled apart. They both grinned at each other while Nami kept her hands around his face, and neither noticed the hysteric chef yelling next to them.

"What the hell was that?! Namiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! What did that pervert do to you?" Sanji cried as he flew over to Nami's side. He stared up at her, with rivers coming out of both his eyes.

"Calm down," Nami stated flatly as she whipped around to face him.

"Ow…Nami…your hair stabbed me in the eye," Luffy whined as he rubbed his eye, almost as if he didn't care that he was the source of Sanji's tears.

"When I'm finished with you, your eye's not the only thing that's gonna hurt!" Sanji yelled as he flew at Luffy.

3/\\\\3

So…was it good? I hope it wasn't stank. Also, I don't know if I should just have it be a one shot or if I should continue on…only reviews will help me make that decision so…REVIEW!

…please…


End file.
